


In the trenches I

by DarkShadeless



Series: Overseer Sar [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: ... I'd say 'those poor Zakuulan bastards' but they brought this on themselves, Humor, dear goodness, in all their glory, my terrible sense of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: As Commander we see only a small outtake of the battle of Odessen.The people of the Alliance prepare themselves. The time has come to make their stand.





	In the trenches I

 

 

This is the moment of truth. All their training was supposed to prepare them for it and if Hoshi is completely honest, he doesn’t feel ready.

But maybe no one ever is for their first battle.

He’ll… he’ll just have to get through it. Pretend it’s one of those lessons with overseer Sar breathing down his neck, growling at him to move faster, hit harder, _be better, I know you have it in you and Force help me I’ll get it out whether you like it or not!_

The hair on the back of his neck stands on end just thinking about it. The little evocii takes a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself the way Master Timmns taught them to. _I can do this. I have to._

He can’t let the rest of his unit down.

Their teaching master is mustering them seriously. They’re the last group to head out into the fray.

“You know what’s at stake. Trust in yourselves and in the Force. It will see you through.” He gives their field commander a small nod. “Envela, you’re heading the charge. May the Force be with you.”

His classmate soaks up their teacher’s regard, fierce pride and anticipation glowing in her bright, bright eyes. She turns them on her squad and Hoshi’s heart plummets into the vicinity of his feet.

Maybe the battle isn’t that frightening. It can’t be as frightening as her.

Envela’s the most terrifying thing he has ever encountered.

Even after being dragged out of bed to meet an invasion force she looks as if she has just stepped off a pleasure cruise in Nar Shaddaa. Not a single of her curled black locks has fallen out of place.

They probably wouldn’t dare. Hoshi knows _he_ wouldn’t.

She takes them in as a narglatch would a wounded eopie. “Alright. Those Zakuulan dogs have stained the surface of our planet long enough. They’ve made a mistake in coming here and _we will teach them that._ When we’re done with them, I want them to beg at my feet for mercy. Not that they will get it. _”_

The curve of her mouth pulls into a frown and Hoshi shivers. “Unless the Commander orders otherwise, I suppose.”

There’s no question what she would think of that. She would be _disappointed_ at the very least. He still remembers, in vivid detail, what happened the last time Envela had cause to be _disappointed_. He’s not sure the shadestalker population of Odessen will ever recover.

Hoshi suddenly and avidly hopes the Commander will let them kill their enemies. All of them. Maybe leave a few out for hunting, so Envela can make sport of them.

At least that would keep her entertained. And _busy_.

No matter what he does there’s the instinct of a tiny, shaking animal in his hindbrain that’s convinced she will _eat_ him.

Their squad leader’s gaze finds Akonda and seem to bore into his very soul. The Bothan’s fur fluffs up in a wave. “And _no. Brainless. Heroics._ If one of you makes me ruin my pretty face by being an _idiot_ I will pick what is left of them out of my teeth with their _ribs_.”

On second thought, it might be that she _keeps saying things like that_.

Envela gives them a beatific smile. It’s best described in p’s. Perfect, pearly-white and _pointed_.

“Let’s put the fear in them. Move out!”

 

 

\---

 

 

Lord Hargrev, where he watches the last of their strike teams of Force sensitives depart, finds himself reluctantly impressed as they go. They move twice as fast as he thought they could. “Interesting technique. I have to admit I don’t think I’ve seen Dun Möch employed to such devastating effect in a _pep talk_.”

The instructor he is complimenting, one Master Somminick Timmns, has the look of a man who has created a monster, set it lose upon the galaxy and resigned himself to both of these facts. “I really wish I could say the same.”

 

 


End file.
